U can touch this
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Junno est intenable et Koya le sait très bien, mais il a tendance à tout lui céder par gentillesse et lassitude. Pairing : KoyaGuchi


- Keii ?

- Pas si fort, Ju. Je suis à côté de toi et je suis pas sourd. Quoi ?

- Touche-le encore.

- He ?

- Touche-le encore, s'te plait.

- Mais non…

- Allez ! S'te plait !

Un soupir échappa à Koyama Keiichiro. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Pour lui faire plaisir ? C'était stupide. Il connaissait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son ami Taguchi Junnosuke, alors, Kami-sama, POURQUOI ?

- Keii ?

- Tu peux pas la boucler deux minutes ? Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer, baka, rétorqua le News à voix basse, en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

- Mais c'est toi qui fais pas ce que je demande. Allez, ça te coûte quoi ? rétorqua le KAT-TUN en chuchotant lui aussi.

- Ma dignité peut-être, non ?

- Arrête, t'en as pas plus que moi. Allez, touche-le encore.

- D'accord, d'accord… T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, hein.

S'approchant du comptoir de la boutique de produits kawais dans laquelle les deux chanteurs étaient entrés sur l'instance pressante du plus grand des deux, Koyama regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Il n'y avait que des filles autour d'eux. UNIQUEMENT des filles. Même le personnel de l'échoppe était féminin. Et, avec sa haute taille, Taguchi était loin de passer inaperçu. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire était de céder au plus vite à son caprice, afin qu'ils sortent avant d'être reconnus. Et en ce qui concernait ce dernier point, Keiichiro le sentait mal. Très mal même malgré leurs déguisements.

En soupirant, il s'empara de l'un des straps posés dans une boîte en carton, représentant un gros (à partir de dix centimètres de diamètre, c'était même énorme, surtout pour accrocher à un téléphone) beignet joufflu en mousse, sur lequel on avait tracé un visage souriant stylisé avec quelque chose sensé représenter de la sauce chocolat.

Un éclat de rire tonitruant de Junno accompagna le bruit incongru, provoqué par la pression des doigts de Koya sur l'objet. Evidemment, la combinaison des deux fit tourner vers eux tous les regards et, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, l'aîné attrapa par la main son ami toujours hilare, avant de le trainer littéralement hors de la boutique en courant à toute vitesse.

Une fois loin à l'extérieur, il le lâcha et fixa son cadet, qui n'en finissait plus de rire.

- Bon, c'est fini oui ? s'impatienta Koya. T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. Tu te rend compte qu'à cause de toi, on aurait pu être reconnus ? Au cas où t'aurais oublié, nos visages sont pas spécialement inconnus de la gent féminine

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, hein Keii ? sourit le plus grand.

- Ca, ça reste à voir.

- Mais si, mais si. Tu vas voir.

- Voir quoi ?

Sans répondre, Junno se pencha alors son ami, plaça une main sur sa nuque, puis, avant que son aîné ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop stupéfait pour réagir sur le coup autrement qu'en écarquillant les yeux démesurément, le plus âgé finit cependant par le repousser.

- Qu'est ce que… A quoi tu joue, Taguchi ? Ca va pas bien non ? protesta-t-il d'un ton mi furieux, mi agacé, en s'essuyant la bouche comme pour effacer le contact.

Il n'avait pas souhaité ce baiser, alors pourquoi, Kami-sama, son cœur battait-il comme un tambour ? Pourquoi se sentait-il heureux et léger que son ami l'ait embrassé ? C'était parfaitement illogique. Il n'était PAS gay et Taguchi n'était qu'un AMI.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées, tentant d'analyser le pourquoi du comment, qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son cadet avait pris sa main et l'avait posé sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur.

- Le mien bat vite aussi, tu sais, Keii.

- De quoi tu parle ? questionna le News, mal à l'aise, en tentant d'arracher sa paume au KAT-TUN, le regard fuyant.

- Si je me concentrais, je pourrais entendre ton cœur battre la chamade, répondit Junno. Comme le mien. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

N'étant pas sûr du tout de vouloir entendre les suppositions de son ami, Koya reprit sa main et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Cette histoire tournait vraiment louche. Très louche. Et son propre comportement ne l'était pas moins.

- C'est parce que, au fond de nous, on sait très bien qu'on est plus que des amis. Bien plus. Moi je l'ai admis. L'admets-tu également ?

- Bien sûr que n…

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée sous les lèvres douces de Junno, qui appuya le contact un long moment. Et cette fois, Keiichiro ne le repoussa pas. Vaincu. Il était vaincu par ce qu'il ressentait, sans bien réussir à définir quoi. Mais une chose était sûre : en effet, ils étaient plus que des amis.


End file.
